


Ken...

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [14]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Kagune, M/M, Shironeki - Freeform, nyerempet nganu~, twist - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu kata itu pun terdesah tak disengaja melalui dua belah bibir merahnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken...

"A-Ah~, Kaneki … geli."

Bila boleh menghitung jari, kata "geli" telah meluncur nikmat untuk kali kedelapan. Melalui bibir yang membengkak merah, ranum dan menggoda memohon untuk dikecup, dicumbu, dan dihisap.

"Tapi Hide suka, 'kan?"

Desahan napas menghembus panas, menabrak daun telinga yang tak bosan-bosannya sang pelaku gigit-gigiti dengan gemas hingga menimbulkan vibrasi-vibrasi reflek pada pinggang pemuda kuning di bawah kuasa sang setengah ghoul. Tak ayal gelitikan dari surai putih kadang mampir memasuki lubang telinga, hingga terkadang harus ia dorong kepala itu.

Namun satu kagune milik Kaneki selalu berhasil menahan dua tangan Hide di atas kepala. Segala usaha pemberontakan jelas kesia-siaan belaka, justru penolakan yang diterima dianggap sebagai sinyal untuk menggerayangi tubuh itu lebih gerilya.

"Kh!"

Desisan mengalir mulus tatkala satu kagune lain bergerak bebas nan mulus, meliuk-liuk gemulai menyambangi betis kiri, melingkar naik ke paha kanan, memaksa masuk celana merah selutut, menyelip keluar dari tali karet celana di pinggang, untuk pindah bertamu pada kulit perut dan merayap naik mengecupi bulatan mungil di dada.

"A-Ah! Kaneki!"

Tubuh Hide mengangkat, bergelinjang tak nyaman namun nikmat dengan gerakan-gerakan lincah si uluran kagune sewarna darah. Sedang Kaneki tersenyum menang. Menjadi kebanggan tersendiri bila berhasil membuat sang terkasih dilayani baik olehnya, oleh tubuh dan hatinya. Kecupan sayang ia berikan pada rahang basah oleh peluh sang pemuda matahari. Sekali, lalu dua kali sebagai ajang pemberian tanda kepemilikan.

Kagune bergerak pelan, menggoda tubuh sedikit berotot itu dengan gerak malas-malasan. Wajah Hide mengerut, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia pada Kaneki si tukang usil. Selalu bermain lama, menikmati betapa gemasnya ia bila berhasil membuatnya mengucap kata-kata sialan seperti "Aku mohon" dan sejenisnya.

Hide biasanya berkeras kepala. Hingga kini ia kesal mengapa bukan dirinya yang berada di atas, memberi dan bergerak mengucurkan sayang. Mengapa harus Kaneki dan kagunenya? Ya, kagune, bagian tak terpisah yang turut mampu membuatnya gila dan melayang tinggi. Menggerayangi kekenyalan di bagian bawahnya, menyapa pertengahan, mengetuk-ngetuk lubang gelap untuk bertandang.

Hingga kata memalukan itu seringnya meluncur tak terduga.

"Berhenti menggodaku. A-Aku tidak nyaman lagi, tahu. Aku mohon langsung saja. Aku mohon, Ken…"

Ya, kata sakral itu.

Bukan kata "mohon", melainkan—

"Hide, kamu berjanji untuk tidak mengucap kata itu saat kita sedang bercinta, 'kan? "

Mimik berubah keras. Mata yang tadi terkabut napsu biologi terganti kabut kegelisahan. Kaneki menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hide seraya ia menarik dua kagunenya dari pemborgolan tangan serta tubuh kekasihnya. Hasrat itu telah hilang total tak bersisa.

Belum sempat Hide meminta maaf, Kaneki telah melenggang pergi dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk sedih serta gundukan di bawah sana yang telah melemas, meninggalkan Hide yang masih terengah di atas ranjang meratapi kekhilafannya, ketidaksengajaannya mengucap si kata sakral, padahal ia pernah berjanji dahulu untuk tidak mengucapnya saat perjalanan menuju satu.

.

" _Hide, janji ya, sa-saat kita melakukan itu, jangan pernah menyebut nama depanku."_

" _Hah? Kenapa? Bukannya nama kecil menunjukkan kedekatan kita?"_

" _Maksudku bukan ke situ. Aku tidak keberatan Hide menyebut namaku, aku justru senang. Tapi aku mohon jangan saat itu."_

" _Hm … boleh tahu alasannya?"_

" _Karena nama depanku adalah Ken, dan kalau Hide lupa, Ken itu nama kekasih Barbie. Aku tidak mau membayangkan Hide-ku bermain dengan pacar Barbie."_

Ken, adalah si kata sakral itu.


End file.
